


Brat with a reason

by Smol_hamster



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changkyun is a brat, Cute, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, Little bit of angst, M/M, No Smut, Pet Names, brat!changkyun, i guess, soft hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_hamster/pseuds/Smol_hamster
Summary: Changkyun’s being a brat. But he just wants attention.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 182





	Brat with a reason

Changkyun is being a brat. He knows he is. He pouts and whines his way out of doing something Hyunwoo or Hoseok ask him to do. He wants attention and cuddles from Minhyuk or Kihyun when they’re busy and rushing around doing things. He messes around and distracts Hyungwon or Jooheon when they have allowed him to tag along to their studio’s.   
He wants one of them to cuddle him, to pet his hair or hold his hand. He just wanted physical contact, some reassurance that he was doing well. Especially after the past few stressful months, being jammed packed with shows, interviews, practice and meetings about different concepts and other various things. He just wants the reassurance that he’s doing well. 

Usually he enjoys his solitude, the rare moments he has to sit in silence with only the presence of himself. But over the past few days, he just wants to be with his members, being showered with affection. He wasn’t expecting the subtle glares or hands brushing his fingers away whenever he went to reach for one of them. In all honesty, he felt a little bit hurt by it. Although he knew they were busy and he was being clingy and what he felt was annoying, he really wanted attention, physical contact, those nicknames they called him and he couldn’t help the warm fuzzy feeling when they called him “kkukkungie” even if he whined about how much he didn’t like it. He did. He really did like it. 

So, when they’re sat in a circle on the floor in the corner of one of the dance practice rooms, eating a late lunch that they don’t have to rush through today. Different colored vibrant lunch boxes sat open in the middle of the circle, filled with various foods that made the members of Monsta X forget about their hectic schedules and all the extra work they’ve all had to do. Changkyun can’t help but to rest his head on the shoulder to his right, Kihyun’s shoulder. He hoped that the older wouldn’t push his head off his shoulder and was thankful when Kihyun just looked at him before rubbing his lower back softly. His eyes closed and he let out a soft breath of relief at the touch. But he felt as though it wasn’t enough. He wanted to be wrapped in an embrace, but he didn’t say anything. When Kihyun brought small, slightly warm, buttered shrimp to his mouth, he opened obediently and chewed, savouring the flavours and taste in his mouth. 

When it’s time to practice again, after their lunch and rest break is over, Hyunwoo’s voice bounces through the room, “all right, everyone get up. Let’s get this done so we can go home.” 

Everyone stands up except him, Kihyun tried to tug him up with him. But Changkyun refused to move, he just pouted up at his Hyung and whined. Soft, low chuckles resonated through the room as they all stared down at their pouting Maknae.   
Hoseok moved to stand behind the youngest, before crouching down to wrap his arms around Changkyun’s torso and quickly pulling him up. His eyes widened for a brief moment, not expecting that, before he turned in Hoseoks grasp and nuzzled his face into the older’s chest. 

The smaller boy let out soft, low whines about him being too tired to do any more dancing. Hoseok had one arm wrapped securely around the maknae’s waist, that hand curled around his hip. The elder’s other hand made it’s way up to Changkyun’s chin, before gripping it with his thumb and index finger. He brought the youngest’s gaze to his own eyes.   
“Kkukkungie, come on, we have a couple of hours left before we can go home.” Hoseok’s voice broke the silence, everyone’s eyes focused on the maknae and second eldest.   
Changkyun shook his head and stomped his foot, “don’t wanna,” he pouted. Deep tired sighs were heard in response to the answer.   
Hoseok tried again, but got the same response, his arm tightened around Changkyun’s waist in frustration to the stubbornness. The youngest clinging onto his hyung, not wanting to let go. 

“Changkyun.” The leader’s deep voice came from one side of the practice room and Hoseok noticed that the boy in his arms shivered slightly before letting out a soft whine. “Practice. Now.”

Hyunwoo wasn’t in the mood to deal with the youngest’s defiance and sighed before walking up to the pair. He leant down, threaded his right hand through Changkyun’s reddish brown hair before tugging it. Making the boy whimper slightly and look up. Hoseok released his grip and Changkyun was pulled flush against Hyunwoo’s body. 

“Don’t make us have to punish you, baby.” The eldest growled lowly into his ear. Changkyun’s eyes widened and he just nodded his head. Seemingly in a daze, the brattiness forgotten about briefly. He straightened his posture and the eldest’s hand left his hair. 

“‘m sorry.” The youngest mumbled, his hands playing with one another and his eyes downcast. He was still pressed against the leader’s body, he shivered as he felt the vibration’s of a ‘hmm’ spreading through Hyunwoo’s chest and through Changkyun’s small form. Each member had a smirk on their face, seeing their youngest member looking so incredibly tiny, pressed up against their leader’s stronger form. 

They all get into their positions to dance, as Hyungwon starts the music. They were practicing their dance for Jealousy, when it got to Hyungwon’s and Changkyun’s duo part, the older could feel the little trembles and shudders from the younger, as he ran his hand skimmed up to the youngest’s neck. 

They had all been so close to him, his mind was buzzing and he felt somewhat content at all the touches he had received in the past hour. 

But he wanted more. 

As soon as they had finished all of their practice, Changkyun was lying on his stomach in a starfish position on the cold floor. His black, oversized hoodie engulfing his frame, the black ripped jeans, hugging his legs and showing off his calfs. The other members took note of their youngest in such a vulnerable position, their eyes hungrily scanning his spread out form. 

Changkyun rolled over onto his back before sitting up, the hood from his hoodie fell down. Leaving his reddish brown hair tousled as he yawned cutely and rubbed one of his eyes with his right hand, which was mostly covered by the sleeve of his hoodie. 

Jooheon picked up his water bottle and walked over to Changkyun, the younger stared up at him, with wide, puppy like eyes. Before Jooheon knelt down and placed the bottle opening at the youngest’s mouth, motioning for him to drink the refreshing water. Carefully, the maknae did so, taking quick gulps of the cool liquid, relinquishing in the refreshing feeling going down his throat. As he finished the bottle, Jooheon pulled it away and Changkyun let out a sigh of relief. 

“Hyuuunng... carry meee home.” Changkyun demanded, a pout on his lips and he crossed his arms, looking hopefully up at Jooheon. The elder sighed and shook his head. 

“Kyun, you have legs.” He paused briefly to take in the pouting look the younger was giving him. “Come on, up.” The command was slightly dulled down, but it was still there. The maknae, shook his head, not wanting to do as the other said. 

Jooheon growled lowly in frustration, “why have you been such a pain the ass recently, get up so we can go.”

Changkyun felt kind of hurt by those words, and his facade faltered slightly. If anyone noticed, no one said anything. He held his hands up, Jooheon glared at him, before his expression softened, noticing the puppy like expression on the youngest’s face. The elder took hold of both his hands and pulled Changkyun up, so that they were chest to chest. Changkyun burrowed his face in his hyung’s neck and nuzzled the slightly damp skin. The maknae let out a soft sigh of relief, coming out as a warm puff of air on Jooheon’s neck. 

Jooheon murmurs a ‘good boy’ into Changkyun’s ear. Feeling a small smile against his neck from the younger’s lips. The smaller wraps his arms around the other’s neck and shoulders. 

“Hyuung... wanna go home..’m tired.” Changkyun sleepily whined and mumbled into Jooheon’s neck. The other simply hummed and motioned for the second eldest to come forwards. 

“Kyun, get on Hoseok Hyung’s back, so we can go.” Jooheon murmured into the smaller’s hair, he had given in to the smaller boy in his arms, and the younger nodded carefully, so that he didn’t bash his head on Jooheon’s chin. Lifting his head from the black haired man’s neck, he caught his gaze with the other’s fond one and sleepily smiled. 

The youngest refused to cooperate, when it came time for them to go home. As much as he wanted to be carried, he was so tired he couldn’t muster up enough strength to wrap his arms and legs around the shoulders and hips of the orange haired man. 

After a few minutes of all of Monsta X struggling to get their maknae onto Hoseok’s back, although he weighed next to practically nothing for the buffer hyung line, he refused to move. Meaning that they all tried to gently coax the sleepy youngest into wrapping his arms and legs around Hoseok’s torso. Eventually they succeeded, and they were all able to leave the company’s dance studio. It was pretty early, compared to various other times they had left the practice room, it was only 5 in the evening. Sometimes they hadn’t left until 3 in the morning, they would all be shuffling out, all just as exhausted and worn out from the strenuous practice. 

When they all arrived home, Changkyun had immediately clung himself to Hyungwon. The sleepy elder, just smiled softly and pet his hair. “Let’s get you showered.” He leant down slightly and whispers into the smaller’s ear. Hesitantly the youngest agrees, but doesn’t make any move away from the elder. Taking matters into his own hands, Hyungwon hoists the smaller up onto his torso, his arms wrapping tightly around the waist of the youngest, Changkyun’s legs wrapped around his waist and his arms loose around the taller’s neck. The smaller burrowed his face into his neck and nuzzled it lightly. 

Making their way to the bathroom, was a pretty easy task, getting the youngest to let go of him, had proven to be a much more difficult task. Changkyun whined and only burrowed his face further when he was asked to let go. So Hyungwon, sat him down on the counter next to the sink, before forcefully wrenching the limbs from around him to be returned to their original owner. Changkyun removed his face from the neck he was burrowing in, and looked up at his hyung with a confused puppy look. The elder simply shook his head and walked over to the shower to turn it on. 

“Can you shower yourself? Or do you want hyung to help you?” Hyungwon’s voice came, filled with care with a teasing tone to it. Changkyun flushed a shade of soft pink, before he turned his gaze to look at the floor. His feet not touching the ground, as his hands sat in his lap, fidgeting with one another. 

“Help, please.” Came the younger’s soft, low voice. Hyungwon nodded his head, before stripping his blue denim jacket and white t shirt off and throwing them into the hamper that stood next to the sink. He walked over to Changkyun, after reaching his hand into the shower to check the temperature, fiddling with the dial until he was satisfied that it wouldn’t either boil or freeze either of them. He tugged the smaller’s oversized hoodie off him, the younger being compliant and lifting his arms when the soft command of ‘up’ escaped the elders lips. 

Tugging the rest of their clothing off wasn’t as difficult as everything else the maknae had refused to do. He was surprisingly pliant and well behaved as Hyungwon led him into the shower. The steam was fogging the glass, as beads of water were scattered across the misty panels. 

Changkyun stood leant up against Hyungwon, letting the other move him about as he needed. The pleasantly warm water ran down their bodies, ridding them of the sweat and dirt of the day. 

Once Hyungwon was satisfied that Changkyun’s hair was wet enough he was careful to squeeze some of the younger’s shampoo into his hand, before shuffling forwards a bit, to make sure that Changkyun wouldn’t get any shampoo in his eyes due to the running water. He felt the small shiver that ran through the younger’s body as he was no longer under the warm water. The elder’s fingers made their way into his hair and started massaging the fruity smelling shampoo into the youngest’s scalp. The latter sighed a breath of relief, his eyes slowly closing as he relaxed further against Hyungwon; soft sounds of contentment left his mouth. 

An evil smirk made it’s way across Hyungwon’s face as he tugged hard at the maknae’s hair, looking down, as he saw his eyes fly open wide in surprise and a low whimper escaped the youngest’s mouth. 

“Hyuung, what was that for?” The younger questioned sleepily, his eyes returning to their closed position. The response he got was a hum and the hands guided his head back under the water to rinse the suds out of his berry coloured hair. He sighed softly as the water ran down his body, he felt relaxed. Being held by his hyung and under the toasty warm water. 

After they had both finished in the shower, the younger seemed even more pliant and willing to do what Hyungwon said. Hyungwon stepped out, drying himself quickly and tied a soft fluffy white bathrobe around himself. He turned to Changkyun and pulled the boy out of the shower gently, steam radiating from his small form. He wrapped a huge, fluffy white towel around the younger, the towel started at his neck, bunched up below his chin, and ended at his knee’s. He was wrapped tightly almost like a present, in the fluffy towel and lead out of the bathroom, with Hyungwon behind him, pushing him in the direction to go. 

As soon as he steps out of the bathroom he his pulled abruptly into someone’s arms, he doesn’t have time to register what happened and his face is pressed into someone’s chest. Their voice high and nasally next to his ear. “Thank you Hyungwonnie. I’ll go get him dressed.” Changkyun identifies his captor as Minhyuk and he blinks slowly. His eyes starting to close, he’s warm after the shower and being swathed in a big fluffy towel. So he feels content in the arms of Minhyuk, his arms wrapped tight underneath the towel, meaning he can’t cling to the other. 

He soon realises that he’s being lead into his and Minhyuk’s shared bedroom, one of the taller’s arms wrapped securely around his waist. 

Once inside the room, Minhyuk turns and shuts the door, it closes with a soft click. Changkyun shuffles towards his bed, his eyes threatening to close shut and to Minhyuk he looks like a small, sleepy puppy. The elder picks out a pair of black boxers and loose black pyjama trousers with a drawstring waist from Changkyun’s drawers, he went to his own closet and picked out a soft gray hoodie with a black embroidered word in the centre of the chest ‘cute’. Smiling to himself, Minhyuk thought it was perfect for the younger, whom was currently sat on his bed, wrapped up tight like a burrito, his sleepy eyes almost closed and his red hair still wet and covering his eyebrow piercing. 

Clothes in hand, the taller walked over to the younger sat on his own bed. The soft blue and white sheets surprisingly tidy and neat. Changkyun slowly looked up at his Hyung who was stood in front of him, a bundle of clothes in his hand, with his other hand he motioned for the youngest to stand up. Carefully he did as he was told to. 

Placing the clothes on the bed, Minhyuk quickly unraveled the towel from the maknae and it dropped onto the sheets and spilled onto the soft creme carpet. The boy was so out of it he didn’t want to argue or disobey what the older was telling and motioning him to do. 

“Arms up” came the soft command from Minhyuk, sleepily the youngest raised his arms, feeling the elder slip the cool fabric of the hoodie pass over his arms and head, before settling on his torso, the grey hood pulled up over his head and almost covering his eyes. The sleeves passed his hands, and Minhyuk cooed at the sight, he looked simply adorable in the oversized hoodie and the fact that he was so pliant made Minhyuk almost squeal. 

After pushing Changkyun to sit down on the bed so he could put the boxers and trousers on. Minhyuk grinned and pulled back the hood of the oversized garment, making the smaller whine at the sudden movement. 

“hyung..” he huffed out, his eyes now open, but the sleepiness remained evident on the way his sweater paws came up to rub his eyes as he yawned. Minhyuk stood Changkyun up, before grabbing the towel and sitting in the smaller’s previous spot. Patting his lap, the younger plonked himself on Minhyuk’s lap, making him groan softly, and leant back against his chest. 

“Come on kyun, let hyung dry your hair.” Came Minhyuk’s higher toned voice in the younger’s ear. The soft breath hitting the shell of his ear, making his breathing hitch and a shudder run through his body. Changkyun nodded his head before slowly sitting up, letting Minhyuk reach his towel covered hands up to ruffle his hair, massaging the wet strands through the fluffy fibres of the towel. Changkyun let out a soft content sigh, he had his hyung’s attention and he felt loved. 

Once Minhyuk had deemed his hair to be dry enough, he lead the youngest into the living room, where Changkyun was pushed down onto the soft cushions of the couch. He felt soft lips against his cheeks and he felt himself flush at the contact, his eyes were closed as he listened to the different sounds of the dorm; murmured talking, the subtle pitter patter of the shower, sounds in the kitchen, soft humming against his ear and the sound of pages turning next to him. 

Before he fell asleep and was moved into a more comfortable position by Hyungwon and Minhyuk. This resulted in his head resting on Minhyuk’s lap as his legs stretched across Hyungwon’s lap. He felt fingers digging into his scalp, softly massaging the slightly damp strands of his hair, he let out a soft noise of satisfaction, before falling asleep.


End file.
